Individuals who suffer degenerative disc disease, natural spine deformations, a herniated disc, spine injuries or other spine disorders may require surgery on the affected region to relieve the individual from pain and prevent further injury to the spine and nerves. Spinal surgery may involve removal of damaged joint tissue, insertion of a tissue implant and/or fixation of two or more adjacent vertebral bodies. The surgical procedure will vary depending on the nature and extent of the injury. For a general background on some of these procedures and the tools and apparatus used in certain procedures, see U.S. Prov. Pat. Appl. No. 61/120,260 filed on Dec. 5, 2008, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. In addition, further background on procedures and tools and apparatus used in spinal procedures is found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/632,720 filed on Dec. 7, 2009, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Some disadvantages of traditional methods of spinal surgery include, for example, the pain associated with the procedure, the length of the procedure, the complexity of implements used to carry out the procedure, the prolonged hospitalization required to manage pain, the risk of infection due to the invasive nature of the procedure, and the possible requirement of a second procedure to harvest autograft bone from the iliac crest or other suitable site on the patient for generating the required quantity of cancellous and/or cortical bone.
A variety of semisolid bone graft materials are available on the market which ostensibly increase spinal fusion rates without the morbidity of autograft bone harvest. Each of the manufacturers espouses their product as the most advantageous for healing. These products all have similar handling characteristics and the literature reveals that they have similar healing prospects. They come in a syringe and it is up to the surgeon to apply the selected material to the target site. The most common site for application is to the disk space after it has been prepared to a bleeding bed and ready to accept a cage and/or the grafting material. This represents a long and narrow channel even in open procedures. The surgeon is left to his own devices as to how to get the graft from its container to the active site. The devices which have been used have included a “caulking gun” construct and a variety of barrel shaft with a plunger design.
The traditional devices for inserting bone graft impair the surgeon's visualization of the operative site, which can lead to imprecise insertion of bone graft and possible harm to the patient. The caulking gun and the collection of large barrel/plunger designs typically present components at the top of their structure which block the view of the surgical site. The surgeon must then resort to applying pressure to the surgical site to approximate the location of the device's delivery area. Such rough maneuvering can result in imprecise placement of bone graft, and in some cases, rupture of the surgical area by penetrating the annulus and entering the abdominal cavity. Also, in some surgical procedures, the devices for inserting bone graft material are applied within a cannula inserted or placed in the surgical area, further limiting the size and/or profile of the bone graft insertion device. When a cannula is involved, some traditional devices such as the large barrel/plunger designs and/or the chalking gun designs simply cannot be used as they cannot be inserted within the cannula.
Traditional devices for inserting bone graft deliver the bone graft material at the bottom of the delivery device along the device's longitudinal axis. Such a delivery method causes the bone grafting material to become impacted at the bottom of the delivery device, and promotes risk of rupture of the surgical area by penetrating the annulus and entering the abdominal cavity. Further, traditional devices that deliver bone graft material along their longitudinal axis may cause rupture of the surgical area or harm to the patient because of the ensuing pressure imparted by the ejected bone graft material from the longitudinal axis of the device.
Bone graft typically includes crushed bone (cancellous and cortical), or a combination of these (and/or other natural materials), and may further comprise synthetic biocompatible materials. Bone graft of this type is intended to stimulate growth of healthy bone. As used herein, “bone graft” shall mean materials made up entirely of natural materials, entirely of synthetic biocompatible materials, or any combination of these materials. Bone graft often is provided by the supplier in a gel or slurry form, as opposed to a dry or granule form. Many companies provide various forms of bone graft in varying degrees of liquidity and viscosity, which may cause problems in certain prior art delivery devices in both prepackaged or packaged by the surgeon embodiments. In addition, the method of delivery of bone graft to a particular location varies depending on the form of the bone graft utilized.
For example, in the case of slurry type bone graft, various dispensing devices have been developed having applicators designed to accommodate this type of bone graft. One such device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,051 issued to Mikhail on Jul. 20, 1999 (“Mikhail”). Mikhail provides a caulking gun type dispenser for introducing bone graft in an enlarged bone (e.g. femoral) cavity. The device preferably includes a barrel pre-loaded with bone graft and a cannulated ejector positioned over a multi-section guide wire. This arrangement purports to accomplish both ejecting bone graft from the barrel and compacting the bone graft material while being guided on the guide wire. Mikhail, however, is designed solely for use with slurry-type bone graft, and does not accommodate bone graft in granule form, which often varies in size among granules and does not have the same “flow” or viscosity characteristics as slurry-type bone graft. Thus, the applicator of Mikhail is insufficient for introducing most bone graft to a surgical site in a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,765 issued to Thornhill et al. on Feb. 1, 2000 (“Thornhill”) also teaches a bone graft delivery device. The bone graft device applicator of Thornhill is used to apply bone graft to an artificial joint without having to remove a previously implanted prosthesis component. The applicator device includes a hollow tube with an actuation mechanism for discharging the bone graft from the device via a nozzle coupled to a distal end of the tube. The bone graft delivery device of Thornhill may include various components for loading the device with the bone graft, and may further include a plurality of nozzles each having a geometry suited for a particular application. Like Mikhail, the Thornhill delivery device is designed for use with bone slurry, and requires much custom instrumentation and different sized parts to achieve success in many bone graft delivery applications, which in turn increases the time to assemble and use the delivery device and may create further problems during the surgical operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,932 issued to Smith et al. on Dec. 16, 1997 (“Smith”) discloses yet another bone graft delivery system and method. In Smith, a hollow tube of pre-loaded bone graft and a plunger are used to facilitate delivery of the bone graft to a bone graft receiving area. A positioning structure is provided on the plunger to maintain the plunger in a desirable position with respect to the hollow tube. Adjunct positioning means may also be provided to ensure that the plunger remains in the desirable position during the packing of bone graft into the bone graft receiving area. Like the devices of Thornhill and Mikhail, the device disclosed by Smith is clearly designed solely for slurry type bone graft, and does not provide an effective opening for receiving the desired amount of bone graft. Furthermore, the hollow tube shown by Smith is narrow and does not have a footing or other apparatus associated with the delivery device for preventing the device from penetrating, for example, the abdominal region of a patient, which may occur during tamping or packing of the bone graft. This in turn may cause serious injury to a patient if not controlled, and for these reasons the device of Smith is also insufficient for delivery of bone graft to a surgical site.
The prior art bone graft delivery devices listed above must come pre-loaded with bone graft, or alternatively require constant loading (where permissible) in order to constantly have the desired supply of bone graft available. Moreover, these devices cannot handle particulate bone graft of varying or irregular particulate size. These problems can be a great inconvenience, and make these prior art devices unsuitable in many procedures.